Hidden from Shadows (PREVIEW)
by Lady Helena Styvhals
Summary: This is a sneek peak of the fanfic that I will be uploading sometime shortly, a rewritten version of my already finished fic "It's in her blood", I will not be giving you more concerning the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely humans, Helena here, coming from the wondrous land of Sweden to bring you the preview to the fanfiction I have been working on for several months now and I don't want you people to believe that I have stopped working on this thing completely.**

 **Fare warning, there is going to be a lot of changes not only to the KHR canon, but also to my first version of the story. So even if you have read my first story "It's in her Blood", this version will still keep you pretty much guessing as to where I am going with everything.**

 **So please enjoy this short, slightly bigger than one page preview.**

* * *

If someone were to walk straight up to you on the street and ask you the question:

"Where can I find Sawada Tsunako?"

Your response would most likely be along the lines of:

"Why the fuck are you looking for Sawada?"

Or if you're not one to curse, you could try responding with:

"Dame-Tsuna? No one cares where she lives and neither should you."

Or, the always popular:

"You're new in town, aren't you?"

This reason being, is because Sawada Tsunako, ever since she was five years old, has been practically shunned by everyone surrounding her own age rate. And it had come quite suddenly too, one day the young girl was just walking around being very much like every other five year old, and the next day she was the main target to the hateful gazes of her peers.

Now why would a soon-to-be sixteen year old girl be the main target of the heated glares and stress-relief of the other teens around her?

Well, for one, she is absolutely disgusting.

The girl probably never washes with the way her hair is in a constant state of a greasy birds-nest on top of her head, so if that wasn't a serious indicator of her hygiene nothing were. She also seem to shy away from any form of cosmetics as though they were possessed by the devil.

Another would be that the girl is absolutely stupid and clumsy.

There hasn't been one test in school that Tsuna has even come close to passing, and it would appear as though the girl could trip over thin air, always being the cause of her teams losses during P.E or even accidentally tripping into people when walking through the halls of the school buildings and just being a great nuisance to everyone. And yet, the teachers just pat her on the head and tells her not to worry about it too much, allowing her to go up the grades despite her scores, mocking every other student who desperately plows through their studies.

The worst part however, was that she was terribly rude.

Every time someone has tries to speak to Tsuna, she either pretends as though she's not hearing you, or she gives you a long look before looking away pretending as though you're not right behind her trying to have a conversation. Some even tried drastic measures in an attempt to make Tsuna at least make a sound, but she always clammed her mouth shut, never making a sound.

So why would anyone ever come looking for such an absolutely disgusting wast of human D.N.A?

* * *

Tsuna let out a cry of pain and surprise when a sudden weight collided with her side.

Being who she was, the shock of the situation sent her crashing to the asphalt under her, pain racing up her right arm as pieces of her skin was scraped off, she had to bite her lip to keep the pained groan from slipping out of her throat.

With her luck, she would have collided with someone that would actually cherish her pain.

Looking around, Tsuna had to keep herself from letting out yet another groan, only this time in annoyance than actual pain.

Her things… everything that she has just gone through the trouble of actually going to the stores in person to bye now lay scattered across the smooth ground, littering the dark gray asphalt.

Thankfully, it didn't look as though anything was broken.

Tsuna was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of a frantic voice breaking through the surrounding white noise of exited shoppers.

"Oh stars, are you alright?!"

What threw Tsuna off the most was that the voice sounded familiar, but it also sounded genuinely worried.

Worried, for her?

Well, there's gotta be a first for everything...

Slowly, Tsuna used her arms to peel herself off of the pavement, brushing her messy golden brown hair behind her ear before she proceeded to brush whatever dirt could have gotten on her off of her arms and shoulders.

She didn't know why she bothered really.

It's 2215 for heaven's sake, there is barely a speck of dirt on both pavements and buildings.

Thankfully, the buildings weren't pure white and shiny like usually portrayed in Sci-Fi movies from the 21st century. In stead, they were painted in the softer pastel colorings and sported non-reflective windows where the buildings were closer knit. Even if the sun no longer stood white in the sky and had long since returned to it's original yellow state thanks to the air and water purification stations littered in secret locations all over the Earth, the sun is… well, the sun, and is still very blinding even if it is no longer as dangerous as it once were.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna answered the still faceless voice, looking in dismay out over her sea of scattered belongings.

"Sawada?" the voice returned, sounding very much surprised.

Suddenly, something inside Tsuna's mind clicked into place.

She now realized why that voice sounded familiar, she remembered where she had heard it before.

Every day for as long as her memory reached.

Slowly, every muscle in her tiny body absolutely tense as she forced herself to look up at the person that had so violently crashed into her.

"Yamamoto Takeshi..."

* * *

 **Okay, please tell me what you think and I will be back with the complete first chapter sometime in the future.**

 **Because there is SO much more planned for the first chapter that I am deliberately keeping from you because I am evil like that.**

 **Oh well, that was pretty much it.**

 **Until next time my wonderful darlings.**

 **Love, your Ladyship.**

 **Helena.**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**I seriously don't understand you people…**

 **I labled this thingie as COMPLETE, I will not be uploading the actual story on this thing, it will be an entierly different story so that the preview will still be up there.**

 **I am working on the actual story, do not worry about that, but I have found that I have unknowingly painted myself into a corner.**

 **You see, a while ago I found that I had changed the characters so much that using the names from the show actually zapped my creativity.**

 **Weather you like it or not, a name makes a character. Not only that, but it also works as a hint for the character of the person's parents. So as I kept tweaking the characters and adding to their backstories, I could no longer use the original names in fear that I was unconsciously falling back on what I didn't like about the characters in the first place, and if they fall back on the character they were before, the story would fall back on what it was before wich I have been desperately trying not to do.**

 **And so, I had to make up a system that wouldn't require me to actually use the names of the characters for as long as possible.**

 **In the beginning, I used character related nicknames, such as Main Character, Transfer Student, Popular Boy, Head Prefect, etc, but as more characters came into the mix it became hard to keep track of which character was which and as some of the characters I hadn't gotten round to tweaking just yet, the nickname was too much like the anime/manga, and so I had to rethink things again.**

 **So, I simply just came up with new names for the characters.**

 **New, this story alone names that I felt would fit in with the characters as I portray them, some of the characters sharing innitials with their first names but some got completely different ones. Some of the characters went through multiple name changes before I was pleased, Gokudera in particular.**

 **Doing this has made it much easier for me to write, but now that I have written quite a bit, I have realized that I have made it very difficult for me to just go back and change the names back to the originals once I have finished writing.**

 **I don't know what to do, and so… I turn to you, the ones that actually have to read this.**

 **Do you want me to go back and change the names before I upload the chapters, or do you want me to leave them in?**

 **Please tell me what you think because I seriously don't know!**


End file.
